


The Best Bard on the Continent

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Jaskilion Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Flirty Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Multiverse, No Smut, Swordfighting, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Jaskier and Dandelion have a swordfight.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskilion Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Best Bard on the Continent

**Author's Note:**

> There is also [art](https://sketching-my-faves.tumblr.com/post/637248811053580288/not-quite-as-jaskierswolf-wrote-it-but-i-felt)

Jaskier scoffed as he looked up at the poncy blond in front of him. He said his name was Dandelion. What sort of a name was that? Dandelion was glaring fiercely back down at him with his hands on his hips, mirroring Jaskier’s pose. Jaskier opened his mouth to speak but Dandelion did the same thing so Jaskier closed his mouth with a snap. The so called bard, no sorry, poet, had just appeared out of thin air gripping Geralt’s arm like some sort of lost puppy. Geralt was weird looking too. He was Geralt, there was no doubt about that but he wasn’t the Geralt that Jaskier knew and loved. The four of them had stared at each other in shocked until the fake Julian Pankratz had started running his mouth about portals and time travel and some person called Ciri.

It was utter bollocks.

Although, even Jaskier could admit that Dandelion was rather attractive. He had striking cornflower blue eyes, so similar to Jaskier’s, long blond hair that fell just below his chin in tight curls, and cheekbones that would make an elf envious. Dandelion’s tongue flicked out and swipe along his pretty pink lips, making Jaskier irrationally angry. That was his thing. How dare this. his imposter?!

Dandelion laughed oh so beautifully and wrapped a curl around his finger. Jaskier felt his mouth go dry. He turned to glare at Geralt, both of them.

“Geralt, what the fuck?”

His Geralt was scowling up a storm with his hands grasped together in front of him. Dandelion’s Geralt was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Neither witcher were really acknowledging the other, unlike their bards.

“We got caught up in a portal that Ciri created on the way out of Kaer Morhen, landed just outside Novigrad. Thought Triss might be around to help,” Dandelion’s Geralt murmured. “or Yen.”

Geralt’s eyes flashed to his strange counterpart at the mention of the dark haired sorceress but he didn’t say anything.

“And we found you instead,” Dandelion sang with a melodic laugh. “Talk about coincidence! You know I read about the existence of other worlds at Oxenfurt—”

“Yeah, yeah, but you never dreamed they existed. I know.”

Dandelion winked at him and Jaskier’s heart absolutely didn’t skip a beat. “Oh course, my dear. How could I forget?”

Jaskier scoffed loudly. “Because you’re not as great as you think you are, poet.” He prodded Dandelion in the chest.

Dandelion licked his lips and smirked with a tilt of his head. “Oh really?”

Jaskier glared. “Really.”

“Oh well, normally I’d suggest a little lighthearted competition but I don’t have my lute. I trust you received the same education as I did?”

There was a dangerous spark in Dandelion’s startling blue eyes that made Jaskier’s skin start to tingle. He muttered under his breath and stubbornly ignored the heat that was pooling in his core. The man was stupidly attractive but Jaskier had principles. He absolutely would not fuck the imposter that claimed he was the best troubadour on the continent.

He nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off Dandelion as he moved towards the witchers.

Dandelion cupped his Geralt’s cheek ever so tenderly and Jaskier hid a laugh behind his hand as his Geralt’s eyes widened in shock at the gesture. Dandelion didn’t pay them any attention, too focused on his witcher. “Darling, I need to borrow your sword.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow at his poet. “You can’t even handle a dagger, Dandelion.”

“Oh but I can handle a sword, my dear, or have you forgotten?”

Jaskier choked as the second witcher started to blush. Holy mother of… they were fucking. Now he was really pissed. He’d been working on Geralt, his Geralt for fucking decades.

“Just take the damn sword, Dandelion.”

“With pleasure,” Dandelion giggled and then turned to Jaskier, pointing Geralt’s steel sword at his chest. “Arm yourself, bard.”

“Arm myself. What. What… Geralt? Give me your sword!”

“No.”

“What? What do you mean no, Geralt?” Jaskier put his hands on his hips and pouted at his witcher. Dandelion stepped forward and the tip of his sword prodded Jaskier’s chest, tearing the dirty white shirt.

Jaskier swallowed and blinked as he tried to keep his mind from wondering, but fuck it was hot. He bit his lip and whined pitifully. “Geralt, please.”

“He won’t stop,” Other Geralt sighed. “Your bard looks like he can handle himself.”

Geralt swore and pressed his gloved hand to his forehead. “Fine.”

He tossed the sword to Jaskier who barely managed to catch it. “En garde!” He called with a smirk and settled into the fencing stance he’d been taught back at Lettenhove. It wouldn’t really work with the heavier witcher swords but he was betting that Dandelion had the same education that he did.

Dandelion laughed as Jaskier stepped back at they circled round each other with swords raised. The fight wasn’t technically brilliant, more of a dance as the sword struck each other and soon both bards were laughing. Jaskier parried as Dandelion lunged at him and pirouetted to dodge the next attack before slashing at Dandelion’s neatly button burgundy doublet. It fell open and Dandelion cried out in horror.

“You. You monster!”

“Haha!”

“Oh you’ll pay for that, Buttercup!”

Jaskier winked and ran across the room before turning to face his opponent in another clash of swords but he mistimed his swing and Dandelion’s sword was suddenly at his throat. He swallowed as Dandelion’s breath tickled his lips. His heart was pounding in his chest and he licked his lips.

“Ah. Well… good job, poet.” He stammered.

Dandelion smirked and stepped back, the cold metal moving so only the tip of Dandelion’s sword was touching his skin just under his throat. He felt his cheeks heat up and his pants were definitely tighter than they had been moments before.

“Do you yield?”

Jaskier gaped as he searched for a witty come back but he had nothing. “Fuck,” he groaned.

Dandelion’s gazed dropped and he laughed. “So we both agree then,” Dandelion leaned forward with a smug smile. “Say I’m the best bard on the Continent.”

“I’m not saying it.” Dandelion nudged the sword and Jaskier lifted his chin with a low moan.

“Oh fuck it. You’re the best bard on the Continent!” He stammered as he was forced onto his tip toes by Dandelion’s sword.

Dandelion laughed and stepped back in, the sword clattering to the floor and Jaskier keened as Dandelion palmed his hard cock through his clothes. “I win.” 


End file.
